This invention relates to electrical connectors.
One type of electrical connector used in telephone installations, and which is especially useful in field repairs, includes contact elements that have slotted upstanding rearward portions. The slotted portions can pierce the insulation of a wire as it is pressed into the slot, to thereby eliminate the need for stripping the insulated wire or soldering it to the contact element. One type of tool which can be employed to install such wires is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,935, which describes an installation tool having an upstanding arm for holding a connector frame, a pair of pivotable wire-holding jigs, and a pair of pivotable cutting and installing arms. After the connector frame is mounted on the upstanding arm and a group of wires is installed on each of the wire-holding jigs, the jigs are pivoted together towards the connector frame on the arm. Then, the cutting and installing arms are pivoted together so that portions thereof move through slots in the jigs to cut the wires and press them into the connector frames. This arrangement is relatively complicated, inasmuch as it requires pivoting of four different members which move through one another. The two wire-holding jigs must securely hold perhaps 25 wires that each extend to a common cable while the jigs pivot, and the wires must be moved along one of the jigs as the wires are severed and pressed into the connector frame. The tool is often found to be difficult to use because an average person often cannot supply enough force to press two groups of 25 wires each into insulation-piercing contacts. Also, the wrong color-coded chart may be used for installing wires on a connector (i.e., male chart being used for female connector frame or vice versa) because only the rear portion of a connector frame is exposed to view and the rear portions of male and female connector frames may be identical.